


Awesome Nuts

by Lewdsmokesoldier



Category: Awesomenauts (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Futanari, Humor, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oviposition, Pheromones, Public Masturbation, Tentacles, Unrealistic Sex, Voyeurism, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/pseuds/Lewdsmokesoldier
Summary: Coco Nebulon’s stuck on the long drop-pod ride down to the battlefield and elects to watch some TV to pass the time. A glitch winds up giving her an eyeful of some private time between two of the other ladies...and some prime jerkoff material!(Futa voyeur, tentacles, excessive cum, Futa/F, dirty talk, dubcon due to mental interference, humor)





	1. Chapter 1

Coco Nebulon, space surfer extraordinaire, was bored.  
  
More specifically, she was tired of staring at the empty surroundings of her trip from the Awesomenauts ship to the battleground. Even tricking out her ride by splurging for a upgraded Zork “Falling Closet” had done little to alleviate the tedium. There was only one thing left to do.  
  
“Yo, this is, like, the opposite of bodacious. Time to veg out with the boob tube!” Stretching her arms and tentacles, she leaned back in her vehicle chair and tapped the “on” button on the console for the screen in front of her. She honestly didn’t care what she watched, so long as she didn’t have to think about how she was hurtling down to the planet’s surface at terminal velocity.  
  
The screen blipped from black to static, lingering on the video noise for a second longer than usual before a coherent image popped into place. Coco, who’d been sucking on one of her facial tentacles, spat it out in surprise.  
  
Instead of playing cartoons or soap operas or some junk like that, the video feed seemed to be directed at one of communal showers onboard the launch ship. Two figures she recognized stood in the space, alone: Ksenia, naked except for her neon pink VR headset, and Raelynn, the gunslinger completely nude. Amber hair with a streak of white through the middle hung low on her head, draping over her eyet as she passionately locked lips with the addled would-be cosmetologist. Raelynn’s olive-colored breasts pressed up against Ksenia’s much paler pair, the water from the streaming showerheads pooling up in the space between their chests and flowing down the sides of their bodies.  
  
Coco gaped, moving to turn off the feed before stopping herself. She really shouldn’t be spying on them, and there was no way they knew what glitch or prank had given her access to their shower time. But if she turned off the screen, Coco knew she’d be bored out of her mind for however long her descent took. And she was already feeling her dick chub up in her tight red suit...  
  
“Well, ain’t this radical? Time to rock this cock, my dudes!” She had no idea who she was talking to, but thinking out loud helped make up her mind. Squirming on her cushion, she hooked the fingers of her right hand through the loop of her belt and pulled down, slipping her swim shorts to her ankles. Her cock, purple and spotted like the rest of her, flopped out as she sighed in relief. Still, she had her tits to take care of: before attending to her dick, she needed to get her top off. Gripping the hem of the top of her suit, she pulled up, her hair-tentacles curling and pushing to help it clear her head until she tossed the rubber clothing to the side, exposing her purple-speckled breasts.  
  
She shuddered at the change in temperature. Even with personal heating, the drop-pod was uncomfortably cold, even moreso without her clothes. But it would be worth it if she could crank one out while watching Ksenia and Raelynn get it on. Speaking of which…  
  
Raelynn had sunk to her knees in front of Ksenia, frantically jerking her hand back and forth in front of the hairdresser’s crotch. No, wait, that was Ksenia’s cock, grey and thick in the other woman’s hand. Coco’s hand drifted down to her balls, cupping and squeezing the hefty orb as audio came through.  
  
“Ooh, looks like Papa downloaded another one of those VR porn programs into my headset! Thanks, Papa! What’s the pitch this time? Pizza delivery lady? Slave master? No, wait, I’m a hair specializing in dye...with cum! Wow!” Ksenia could hardly believe her eyes as she beheld who her digital partner was. “No way, Raelynn? You’ve got awesome hair, and I’ve always wanted to wrap you around my dick! I’m gonna enjoy pumping all these loads into you! Wait, I should probably get in character. Ahem.”  
  
She took a breath, then lowered her voice to emphasize her accent. “You like this tool, ya? Is good for hair coloring, little girl.”  
  
“I fucking love this tool, lady. You really don’t know what’s going on here, do you? You can barely maintain awareness of your own body, let alone your surroundings.” Raelynn didn’t wait for the dick-bearing woman to respond, dropping her head to take the fat rod between her lips as her free hand desperately rubbed at her clit.  
  
Coco didn’t hear Ksenia’s response: the tentacled surfer was too busy rubbing at her own shaft, her other hand pawing at a breast. She was starting off slow, not wanting to cum just yet if she could help it. The super high-intensity masturbation would come later, assuming that the two ladies she was playing voyeur with took things to the next level. Until then, she was happy with the friction of her fingers wrapped around her dick, watching as Ksenia’s sizeable butt jiggled each time the stylist thrust forward into Raelynn’s mouth.  
  
“Whoa, full tactile sensation? Unreal!” Ksenia stumbled over her words, perceiving everything as an extended stint as a cosmetological master-turned-face-fucker. Her mind was trying to reconcile the actions she saw herself doing, shoving Raelynn’s face onto her cock as her balls slapped against the woman’s chin, with what she knew she was doing: namely, standing still and letting the VR program take her away.  
  
Raelynn was concentrating on taking Ksenia’s dick down her mouth, letting her teeth graze along the grey shaft every so often to see if it would break her partner out of her reverie. As expected, nothing seemed to penetrate the virtual reality the woman was trapped in, but she’d keep trying. Until then, well, Ksenia’s perception blockage would work to her advantage: she could milk her cock with the hairdresser-cum-assassin none the wiser.  
  
The wave wrangler, meanwhile, was steadily pumping away at her dick, moving a bit faster now, hunching forward in her chair. Coco could start to feel the pressure mounting behind her cock, building in her stomach, but she wasn’t over the threshold of orgasm yet even if she was more furiously kneading her nipple. The real jacking off, the hard and fast stroking and tit-groping, would get her cumming quickly.  
  
Ksenia was having a blast. This VR porn stuff was awesome! She really could feel Raelynn’s lips wrap around her dick even as she stood in a hair salon she knew to be illusory. The heat and grip on her length, the hair beneath her fingers: it all felt so real!  
  
As Ksenia’s pumping against her mouth sped up, Raelynn’s vision became a blur of grey and white as her nose bumped against the pale woman’s pelvis faster and harder. Her fingers were flying in and across her cunt, pinching her clit and curling deep inside her tunnel.  
  
“Here comes the white dye, dear! For your hair!” Ksenia cried out, slamming her hips forward and firing off her first load of nutmilk down Raelynn’s throat. Her breathing cut off from Ksenia’s crotch in her face, Raelynn could do nothing but finger herself even more vigorously, her thighs quivering in orgasm as she felt Ksenia’s balls empty into her mouth.  
  
Sure enough, the sight of Ksenia’s hips quivering as she fired an unsuspecting load down Raelynn’s throat sent Coco over the edge. With a cry of “Cowabunga!”, the space-surf-seeker tugged at her length harder than she thought she ever had, feeling the heat pop up from her stomach and travel up her dick in a vibration of pleasure, exploding out from her cockhead in hot, white jets of cum. It streaked all her body, splattering on her hands, thighs, even shooting up to splash against her boobs, leaving her breathing heavily as the evidence of her jacking off was strewn all about her purple skin.  
  
“Tubular!” She moaned, her dick still hard. It would take more to tire Coco’s dick out than one little fap, and she was already stroking herself again, feeling the cum from her last orgasm squelch and bubble beneath her grip as she watched the last of Ksenia’s load get dumped down Raelynn’s throat. The kneeling woman pulled off, coughing up cum.  
  
“Well, I suppose that’s that, unless you’ve got more bullets in that chamber, if you catch my drift.” She kneaded Ksenia’s balls in the hand she’d been fingering herself with, her cum washing away in the water stream.  
  
“Eh, pretty lame dialogue, but I’ll play along.” Ksenia coughed politely, then let her voice take on her best “chipper employee” tone. “Are you not satisfied with your current dye job? That is unfortunate. I pride myself on customer satisfaction. Would you look in the mirror and tell me exactly what it is you find disagreeable?” Ksenia recited in a chipper, eager-to-please tone that belied the cum she’d just pumped into Raelynn’s throat. The kneeling woman gulped down a stray glop of sperm and chucked as she rose.  
  
“Your old man really fucked you up, didn’t he? All right, I’ll play along. Here?” As she spoke, Raelynn slipped over to the wall of the shower, flattening her hands against it and bending over to present her dripping pussy for Ksenia’s dick. “This good?”  
  
“Excellent. Now, what do you dislike about my work?”  
  
“That your dick isn’t in me.”  
  
“I’m sorry?”  
  
“Er...I dunno, Ksenia. Just feels off. Can you take a look? Maybe your trained eyes will spot something I missed, if you know what I mean.” Raelynn wiggled her rear, even knowing that Ksenia couldn’t see it, trusting that the grey woman’s body still had instincts that would guide her home.  
  
She was on the money. Ksenia stepped forward, hefting her dick in one hand and reaching the other out to cup Raelynn’s left ass cheek. In her mind, she was pulling Raelynn’s pants down and lining her dick up to the woman’s slit as she lay in the chair. In the real world, Ksenia’s dick was spreading Raelynn wide as her partner bent over, her grip on the woman’s ass tightening reflexively as she sank herself in. Raelynn moaned, clawing at the porcelain wall, trying not to break Ksenia out of her reverie as she felt herself struggle to accommodate such a fat, long dick. Despite the discomfort, being filled up such that she was finding it hard to concentrate was a gift in and of itself.  
  
Coco was working herself hard now as she watched Ksenia bend Raelynn over, her tentacles slithering down from her head to play a part. One joined her hand, curling around and squeezing her free breast, while the others extended to other parts of her body. A pair wrapped around her nuts, cradling them and tightening down on them on the downstroke of her dick and a single one joined her hand, encircling the very bottom of her dick and bouncing against her pinky finger as she jerked and shuddered, overloading on pressure and tightness. Yet more were draped across her body, resting on her stomach, thighs or neck, while the rest stayed firmly attached to her head. With so many things wrapping around and rubbing against so much of her, it wouldn’t take much more stimulation to get cumming a second time. She didn’t realize it, but another tentacle was worming down towards her ass, the tip resting against her puckered star, waiting for the time to strike…  
  
Raelynn grunted and shoved back against Ksenia as hard as she could, the hairdresser unyielding in her mechanical motions and hard, steady pumping of her pelvis. Her hips jutted forward and back, her length plumbing the depths of Raelynn’s cunt, balls swinging forward to press against the olive-skinned woman’s hood. Ksenia was perceiving herself as threading her fingers through hair while fucking her customer in her chair, hips rocking back and forth slightly with each run of her nails across Raelynn’s head.  
  
“Fucking...speed up, already!” Raelynn cried out, pounding the wall with her fists and pushing her ass back against Ksenia so hard that her rear jiggled from the clapping of their two bodies. Ksenia was working her well and her dick hit all the right places, but Raelynn would need her to move harder, really get to a ball-slapping-against-Raelynn’s-cunt phase to get off. She was a soldier: she fought hard, and she played harder.  
  
“Man, this VR suite NPC is kind of a bitch. Still, it’s pretty fun to playact a porn actress.” Ksenia mused as she lay into her customer. “Hey, digital skank—sorry, I mean ‘valued customer Raelynn’ . I move at my own pace. I suggest that you temper your expectations.” Even as she spoke, Ksenia’s free hand shot forward and shoved Raelynn’s cheek against the wall, her left hand slapping and kneading the woman’s ass roughly till it turned red. If she’d be conscious of the situation at hand, Ksenia would notice just how much she was treating Raelynn as a piece of disposable fuckmeat to be wrapped around her dick and discarded until she wanted to empty her balls again. It would be what Raelynne deserved, really, the slut.  
  
Instead Ksenia could only picture herself getting a little rougher than necessary with her Raelynn, grasping and kneading her partner’s body all over, conscious of her actions but not knowing the very real effects it was having on someone else.  
  
The voyeuristic voyager was groaning and grunting, tentacles strewn all over her body as her hands turned into a blur on her dick and left breast, balls jumping in the coils of two appendages as her right tit was kneaded and groped by a third. Coco wasn’t even thinking about the tentacle by her rear, even as it prodded and poked at her asshole, until it slipped in with a small squelching sound and she was suddenly fucking herself on a coiling, squirming, suction-cupped limb. Eyes going wide as she was filled and stimulated on all ends, she opened her mouth to scream and felt it filled by one more tentacle, the thick purple rod plunging down her mouth, past her teeth, and knocking the back of her throat, coiling and pumping in and out.  
  
Another tentacle joined the one in her butt, stretching out her rear as it fought for entry before shoving its way inside, utterly wringing her out on her own hair-limbs while a second forced her jaw wider as it pumped into her mouth. If she wasn’t naturally elastic and slick, she’d worry about future pain in her ass or blockage of her windpipe. As it was, Coco was utterly overwhelmed by sensory input. Two coiling tentacles stuffing her ass while one fucked her face and two more wrapped around her nutsack, a final one ravaging her tit: it was a wonder she was able to keep her eyes from glassing over in pleasure, she was so satisfied from all angles. She wasn’t even consciously jacking herself off or manhandling her tit any more, the actions automatic as she watched Ksenia plough Raelynn into the wall.  
  
Raelynn had gotten what she’d wanted: Ksenia was wringing her out now, roughly claiming her cunt with deep, strong thrusts, neverending slaps against her ass and repeated shoves against the wall. She’d already cum twice since her partner had sped up, her cunt wildly clamping down on the pale dick fucking her, and now she was sure Ksenia was hitting the home stretch.  
  
Sure enough, Ksenia had found what she needed to cum. Clicking her tongue, she nodded in her imagination even as she withdrew her dick from Raelynn’s dripping slit in the physical world, kicking the soldier till she turned around. A hand on her head forced her to kneel, and Raelynn looked up at Ksenia’s outstretched dick, the stylist’s other chalky hand stroking it furiously.  
  
“Ah, there we go, the money shot! I’ve determined what you’re unsatisfied with: the color needs a little more work. I think I missed a spot. Here, I’ve got the dye ready, just for you!” With a yowl, Ksenia let loose her cumshot, born of Raelynn’s cunt, firing off all over her partner’s face. Nutgoo splattered all over the woman’s features, the most profusive of Ksenia’s cream barrages flying onto the white stripe in Raelynn’s hair as the cock shuddered and twitched through its climax.  
  
“Of all places to land...gravity must have a sense of humor.” Raelynn groused, leaning forward to rest her cheek against Ksenia’s now-flaccid, pale dick. It wouldn’t be hard to get the cum out of her hair, but it sure was a nice coincidence that Ksenia’s facial had most prominently touched the part of her head where it wouldn’t be noticed.  
  
Seeing Ksenia’s cum coat Raelynn’s already-white hairstripe was just what Coco needed to finally blow her load, assuming that the tangle of tentacles stroking her all over and stuffing every hole plus her desperate rubbing wouldn’t have done the trick in the first place. Strength surged through her limbs, heat boiling beneath her skin, and she realized that she was unconsciously employing her psyonic powers. Her pupils dilated, the salty taste of her tentacle in her mouth intensified, and she seemed to be able to hear the shlicking and squelching of her masturbation that much more clearly. Her nuts, too, suddenly seemed overcharged, even more ready to let loose, and let loose she did.  
  
Coco Nebulon screeched around the tentacles fucking her face as her dick let off a colossal initial cumshot, spraying white-purple fluid all over the console of her television. Keys and buttons were buried beneath sticky goo, the second shot firing upwards to splash against the ceiling of the drop-pod, dripping back down onto her chest as her hands and tentacles worked at her fiercely. Her ass clenched around two tentacles while they punished her prostate, driving a third blast of good directly at her neck and face. She tried to relax...but she wasn’t done yet  
  
Coco couldn’t stop. The pressure, the heat, the electricity of her orgasm was neverending. A fourth barrage of nutgoo vacated her balls, covering the window with a film of slime, then a fifth squirted all over her thighs once again. The floor of her drop-pod was starting to collect a layer of cum, her feet sticky and covered in the stuff, but she kept going. Her nuts kept tensing, her dick kept shooting, and her tentacles kept stimulating and fucking her.  
  
And just when she thought she was done, her tentacles starting cumming too. She didn’t even know her tentacles could cum! Was it a side-effect of her psyonic powers? Or was she just that turned on?  
  
Fluid blasted out from the two wrapping her nuts, pumped straight from her balls to cover them. The two in her ass bloated and fired off as well, coating her insides in her own load, while the pair plunging into her face fired off a load deep in her throat, then pulled out to coat her face and chin. Her other tentacles, whether they were wrapped around her tits or resting on her stomach or still close to her head, all shot forth her cum as well, coating her stomach, shoulders, neck and the drop-pod in even more of her salty, sticky nutgoo.  
  
And no matter what, Coco couldn’t stop cumming.

* * *

  
“Yo, there’s Coco’s pod! We gonna finally get started?” Dizzy tilted her amphibious head towards the rapidly descending hunk of red metal, the frog DJ tapping her webbed foot impatiently. Besides her, a chitin-coated woman covered in shades of black, pink and yellow chuckled, the sound eerily reminiscent of the crackle of buzzing wings.  
  
“I believe so. Come, let’s give our teammate a warm welcome!” The two of them made a strange sight, a red-overall-clad bipedal frog walking next to a floating bee-woman, but Dizzy and Qi’Tara weren’t the strangest members of the Awesomenauts.  
  
Coco’s pod hurtled towards them at frightening speed, not stopping or slowing as it approached the ground. The two women slowed, staring at the incoming object.  
  
“Um, she’s not changing her course.”  
  
“That is correct. Nor is she adjusting her speed.”  
  
“She’s gonna hit us!”  
  
“Indeed! Scatter!”  
  
Too late. The pod exploded as it struck the ground, scattering metal shrapnel and a torrent of purple-white fluid every which way. The shockwaves knocked Qi’Tara and Dizzy off their feet even before the veritable flood of goo slammed into them. The two women never had a chance to react, immediately swept away by the tidal wave of liquid, rolling and crashing against the soil, eyes shut tight to avoid getting whatever this was in them until they came to rest. Struggling to the surface, Qi’Tara once again was faster, chitin sticky and coughing up goo from her lungs. Dizzy followed not long after, blowing bubbles from her mouth and nostrils as she found her footing.  
  
Something was wrong, even besides the obvious of “Massive quantities of fluid shouldn’t be shooting out from Coco Nebulon’s drop-pod”.  
  
“Bleh. Thick and salty, and kinda tastes like calamari.” Dizzy made a face and stuck her tongue out, seemingly forgetting that she was a frog as her tongue catapulted out of her mouth and lodged deep into the liquid they were standing in. Eyes wide with horror, she snapped her tongue back, turning even greener.  
  
“Indeed. Quite unappetizing. But what is it?” Qi’Tara bent down to scoop up some of it, rubbing it between her fingers.  
  
“H-hey, dudes!”  
  
They turned to look at impact site. Coco Nebulon was there, hair-tentacles strewn all over her body, some still stuffing her holes. Her girthy prick had gone flaccid, still hanging low against the tentacles loosely wrapped around her nuts. The surrounding area, and Coco’s own body, was strewn in what Qi’Tara and Dizzy now knew had to be her cum. Coco had a dreamy, delirious look on her face, lazily smiling as she slouched in her semen-sodden chair, which was all that remained of her drop-pod, one hand still on her tit while the other cradled her dick.  
  
“Wanna go for a ride? It’ll be gnarly, I promise!”


	2. Awesome Nuts Two: The Second One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coco's had some time to recover since her last "incident". Unfortunately, a simple game night seems fated to test her patience.

 

 

“Hey dudettes?! Who’s ready to _rumble_!” Coco Nebulon stuck her tongue out and clenched her right hand into a fist, extending her index and pinky finger and thrusting her arm forward and back. The colloquial punk-rock gesture would have been innocent if Raelynn hadn’t been walking directly between the couch and the television, the pseudo-fist slamming into the gunslinger’s shoulder, shoving her forward with a grunt.  
  
“Watch where you’re pointing that thing, Coco.” She growled, shaking a soda can at the space surfer.  
  
“Cool it, nut. You don’t know the half of it.” Dizzy giggled in her chair across from the couch, elbowing Qi’Tara as she buzzed past and came to rest on the floor next to the amphibious Awesomenaut.  
  
“Indeed.” Qi’Tara and Dizzy had elected to _not_ tell anyone else about the tidal wave of cum they’ve been enveloped in when Coco had rocketed down to the battlefield earlier that week, electing to keep it a secret to protect Coco’s dignity and their own. After all, if they had to explain that Coco had cum so profusely that she’d overflowed her drop-pod...they’d also have to tell people that said ejaculation had absolutely swamped them.  
  
None of the three involved wanted to endure _that_ humiliation. So they’d kept it hush, which meant that Raelynn was more right than she’d hopefully ever know.  
  
“Gaming with a controller _while_ I game in VR! Jeez, technology never stops evolving.” The bubbly lilt of Ksenia’s voice broke the awkward silence that had settled over the other four. “What’s next...games that require us to move out in the real world? Pfft.”  
  
“Ksenia, you’re going to break your brain, trying to play two games at once. Are you ever gonna take that thing off?” Raelynn teased, sitting down on Coco’s left side and crossing her legs.  
  
“Nah, she’s gonna be hooked up to that for the rest of her life. Surprised her brain hasn’t cooked yet from all the dissonance between what her mind sees and her body knows.”  
  
“Cool it, washup.” Ksenia snapped at Dizzy before turning to the white-and-brown-haired woman who’d addressed her. “She’s right, though. It’s not coming off.”  
  
“Well, at least this means I can keep convincing you you’re fucking a game whenever I need dick.” Raelynn muttered under her breath, too quietly for anyone but Coco to hear.  
  
“Come again?”  
  
“Nothing, forget it. We going to play or what?” Raelynn snatched one of the controllers off of the table and nudged Coco in the shoulder. The cosmo cruiser bit the inside of her cheek. Raelynn and Ksenia weren’t aware of how Coco had ended up spying on them, and had done so again multiple times since, albeit with less explosively destructive orgasmic results. The error that gave her access to the shower cams hadn’t gone away, and she wasn’t doing anything to try to get rid of it. She’d caught Raelynn tricking Ksenia into ploughing her more than a few times since that first eruptive episode. The second time, Raelynn had taken Ksenia balls-deep in her ass riding cowgirl, the would-be hairdresser somehow convinced she was in an elaborate wild-west themed porno. The third, Raelynn tonguefucked the VR addict till her grey nuts emptied themselves over her skin.  
  
Coco could have listed all of the encounters that had passed since that first frenzy, but she was trying to stay focused on the imminent game. The reminder didn’t help, though, and she felt herself swell in her shorts, forcing her to cross her legs to cover the telltale bulge of her erection.  
  
“Yeah, squad! Let’s get rocking and rolling!” It was _her_ console, so she had first dibs to start it up and navigate the menus, tedious as that could be. Fortunately, they’d agreed on a game ahead of time: _Ultra Punch Siblings_. A wild collection of video game has-beens and current stars beating the crap out of each other in all the family-friendly glory that implied.  
  
That was to say, _extremely_ family-friendly: blood and dismemberment was a no-no. That didn’t take away from the game, but it definitely wouldn’t satisfy the aggro chaser in the group, Raelynn. She’d probably be the first to request a game change.  
  
Free-for-alls were entertaining enough to start, even if Dizzy kept grousing “Unfair!” whenever Qi’Tara got lucky with items. Raelynn, as expected, took it _way_ too seriously, swearing and kicking the floor each time she lost, which fortunately was less than Ksenia did. To the surprise of no one, she could barely stay on the stage, much less damage others effectively: playing two games at once really _wasn’t_ a good idea.  
  
“That’s it, I’m done. Unless we’re going to do a tourney, or at least turn items off, I quit.” Raelynn’s ultimatum rung out in the post-match euphoria, and the girls grew quiet. Dizzy was the first to speak.  
  
“Don’t be such a baby. We’re _all_ unlucky here.”  
  
“Bullshit! I’m getting fucked by RNG, and I want to try something my way for once!” The sound of her controller thudding against the carpet punctuated the end of her tirade.  
  
Immediately, the gravity of her actions struck Raelynn, and she murmured “Sorry” under her breath, well aware of just how unreasonably she was acting. Standing up, she stepped around the coffee table to retrieve her controller...and bent over to do so.  
  
Coco’s pulse jumped as she locked her eyes on Raelynn’s ass, stretching and straining against her orange shorts. The woman was well-muscled and it showed, the tautness of her buttocks adding more force against the fabric of her clothing. Coco had seen Raelynn assume that position more than a few times, almost always with Ksenia’s dick spreading those ass cheeks apart, and the anus between them. The grey woman’s balls tended to bounce up and down, swinging forward and backward to slap against Raelynn’s hood when she was fucking the gunslinger from behind..  
  
Fuck, too hot. Coco’s erection stiffened even more, and she shifted the legs she was crossing to give them a chance to resume normal blood flow. For a split-second, she thought she caught Ksenia staring at her bulge, but that had to be impossible. The woman could barely focus on the game in front of her, much less her surroundings.  
  
Mercifully, Raelynn was back in her seat, and they compromised by turning items off, even if it was still free-for-all. Chaos was still plentiful, but some of the elements of randomness were mitigated, and the mood was generally more optimistic and playful.  
  
“And that’s a five-game winning streak! I’m unbeatable, yo!” Dizzy leapt up and began freestyling a celebratory dance, hips whirling and gyrating to an imaginary beat. The sight was more than a little enthralling, her waist swishing back and forth hypnotically. Coco couldn’t keep her eyes off of Dizzy’s body, trying not to imagine how the flexibility of her motions could be applied to more suggestive matters.  
  
Dammit. That wasn’t helping her keep her boner down, the covered purple dick stubbornly refusing to relax. Thoughts of Dizzy spinning on her dick, grinding and swaying against her erection filled Coco’s mind so strongly that she could almost _smell_ Dizzy being ready for her, and it took a slap to her cheek with one of her tentacles to snap her out of it. Thankfully, it seemed like nothing much else could happen to escalate the situation. As long as she stayed focused on the game, and not on Dizzy’s maddening teasing, she’d be good as gold.  
  
Of course, at that very moment, Dizzy swiveled her hips just a _little_ too strongly. Her pants were already riding low, and the extra g-force was enough to make the waistband slip down her rear, catching briefly on her amphibian ass before sliding further down and exposing her to the whole room.  
  
Qi’Tara gasped. Raelynn gaped. Ksenia didn’t pay attention. But Coco was taking it worst of all, trying desperately not to let her arousal show as she shoved her controller onto her pelvis, crossing and uncrossing her legs to alleviate the ache in her thighs from her self-control. From her position, she could see _everything_ : the slightly slimy sheen of Dizzy’s buttcheeks and, when she kept turning before realizing what had gone wrong, the folds of her pussy lips, framed by smooth and hairless frog-skin.  
  
Dizzy stopped and looked from Qi’Tara, then to Ksenia, then Raelynn, and lingered for a moment on Coco. A breeze swept through the room, and she shivered before recognizing what had happened.  
  
“Shit!” Dizzy flailed forward, grabbing and pulling at her pants as hard and fast as she could, twirling left to right in a decisively less graceful fashion, though no less appealing to Coco’s erection: she still got a great view of Dizzy’s ass and pussy at the same time, her lower lips peeking out from between her thighs as the frog-woman bent over to pull up her pants.  
  
Dizzy struggled for a moment to get the material over the voluminous globes buttcheeks, but finally, with a great heave, she forced the waistband over her ass, then let it snap back above her hips.  
  
“We’re...we’re gonna pretend that didn’t happen, all right, ladies?” Dizzy stammered out, eyes zipping from one person to the next, gauging there reactions. Raelynn nodded grimly, Qi’Tara buzzed assent, and Ksenia, per usual, didn’t respond. Coco couldn’t meet Dizzy’s eyes, and she knew that her discomfort sent a clear message to Dizzy as to just how turned on the surfer was.  
  
More likely, the frog wasn’t aware that the only thing keeping Coco from dragging Dizzy’s pants to the ground and penetrating her right then and there was the presence of the other three ladies. Her cock jumped at the thought.  
  
“Ooooookay. Well, then...we going to game again, or what?” Dizzy mumbled, trying not to think about how distracted Coco looked. She was starting to get a suspicion that Coco would excuse herself before too much more time had passed, but she couldn’t well kick her friend out just for getting awkward.  
  
Nobody except Ksenia was on their game for the next match: Dizzy kept flailing about without any strategy, Coco could barely keep herself on the stage, and Qi’Tara seemed content to run away from everyone. Raelynn was adjusting well to everyone else’s awkwardness and was taking the lead, but she was still less focused than she’d been before Dizzy’s wardrobe malfunction.  
  
Unfortunately, it wouldn’t be the last one of the night. And, as it turned out, it was merely the beginning.  
  
The decisive event started out innocently enough, if anything at this point in their evening could be considered free from innuendo. After Raelynn managed to edge out the match against Ksenia when the other three had managed to self-destruct their last stocks, the gunslinger treated herself to a taunt at Ksenia’s expense.  
  
“Guess those goggles do nothing, eh? That should teach you to multitask, babe.”

  
“Nah, I let you have that one.”  
  
“Liar.”  
  
“Wanna bet? 1v1 me, slut. Bet your ass that you lose.”  
  
“You generally don’t wager things that the person would want to get even if they lose, Ksenia.” Raelynn grinned and punched the VR-addled woman on the side of her chest. “You’re on.”  
  
Raelynn was a lot stronger than she looked: her training as a soldier had seen to that. And Ksenia, distracted as she was, hadn’t been prepared for the force of the brown-haired woman’s strike against the delicate spot where her red shirt stretched over her breasts. Raelynn’s curled thumb caught on the fabric, accidentally tearing the entire right side of the shirt away as her hand retracted.  
  
“Oh, fuck! Sorry, sorry!”  
  
Ksenia tilted her head, glancing down at her now-exposed right tit. Most of it was colored the same grey as the rest of her skin, but her nipples and areolas were tipped with a chalky white, already hardening in the breeze of air across her skin. Yowling, Ksenia dropped her controller and tried shoving her shirt back on, but half of it was in tatters and her actions only served to make her breasts bounce as she she tried to force the scraps of her clothing back into a cohesive, nudity-blocking shape.  
  
It didn’t work. And Coco was getting an eyeful of Ksenia’s full, luscious tit bouncing and swaying directly in front of her.  
  
“Fuck this, I’m leaving to get a new shirt! You owe me, Raelynn!” Ksenia stormed up and out, no doubt to take her anger out on her wardrobe until she found a suitable and equally expensive replacement.  
  
Coco had already turned her gaze away, breathing heavily, the top of the zipper of her shorts being forced down from the pressure of her erection. She hoped that looking _away_ from Ksenia’s sashaying hips would provide some relief, some reprieve from the never barrage of unwitting teases and wardrobe malfunctions that would give her bulge a break. She had no such luck, but the trigger that sent her over the edge came from a rather unexpected source.  
  
It wasn’t from Coco lingering on all the time she’d spied on Raelynn getting pounded out by Ksenia’s cock as her gaze wandered over the soldier’s fit, toned body. It wasn’t from the sight of Dizzy’s starlet curves threatening to slip free once again from her clothing, and the fervent desire Coco had to pound Dizzy right then and there against the floor.  
  
Instead, it was Qi’Tara. Sleek, elegant, graceful Qi’Tara. The insect-woman had been watching Ksenia’s exposed tit with significant interest, in contrast to the frenetic apology of Raelynn, the bashful avoidance of Dizzy, or even the deflection that Coco had tried to rely upon. The effect it had on her was palpable.  
  
The chitinous plates on her crotch made a scratching sound as they slid apart ever-so-slightly, revealing the tip of a terrifyingly barbed and dark-colored member. Coco thought that was all of it...until Qi’Tara rose and unbuckled her cloak, letting it fall to the floor in a heap, aided by the smaller claws on her sides. Her abdomen, already altered from the slow reveal of her erection, rippled with force as a longer, thinner tube slipped out from an opening near Qi’Tara’s anus as she moaned, buzzed, and bit her lip in obvious arousal.  
  
It took Coco a minute to understand what it was. An ovipositor. A pseudopenis, in addition to Qi’Tara’s _actual_ penis, meant to latch onto and into a partner and pump them full of the insect-woman’s eggs. Was that meant to be before or after she’d fucked them with her penis proper, filling them with cum? Did the cum fertilize eggs already in the partner or did it the eggs undergo that process with sperm already deposited inside the appropriate orifice? Did whatever liquid that came out of Qi’Tara’s dick provide lubrication for the process, or pheromones to enhance the...receptiveness of the egg carrier?  
  
Coco didn’t know, and it didn’t matter. Qi’Tara was done dancing around what she knew had been going on, and wanted to play. Or at least, to watch Coco lose control. The surfer couldn’t help but accept.  
  
With a wild roar of “Can’t hold it in, dudettes!”, Coco ripped down her pants and let her prodigious purple penis and brighter, bloated balls fly free of their constraints, bouncing and throbbing in the open air of the living room.  
  
“What the...Coco! What gives?!” Dizzy shouted in horror, recoiling towards the console as Coco’s right hand immediately flew to her dick, her left latching onto a breast. Coco’s fingers wrapped around her length and pumped up once, twice, thrice, each jerk of her cock eliciting greater friction and pleasure rocketing through her body. Her knees bowed in her sitting position as her wrist flew up and down. She’d barely started, and she was already riding high, sinking her free hand into her titflesh and thumbing the nipple, moaning wantonly.  
  
Already, she could feel her first orgasm building in her, but she didn’t care. Coco knew she had more to spare. Many, many more, if this went anything like she thought it would. She’d endured the teasing of her fellow Awesomenauts for far too long. These sluts needed to be shown what would happen when they pushed Coco Nebulon’s libido too far, and if the best way to show that was to shower cum all over them, then so be it!  
  
With a wild roar, her hand a blur on her dick and fingers catching on her cockhead, Coco Nebulon began to cum. A furious jet of thick, pinkish-white fluid rocketed out of her cockhead, arcing up to splash off the ceiling and rain down on everyone in the room. A second flew out to splatter the display screen, and her third jetted onto the coffee table and console. In hindsight, they were lucky that such technology was waterproof (as well as bombproof, catproof and childproof), or else they’d have a ruined gaming console on their hands. That was the least of Coco’s concerns, however, as her final spurt dribbled out onto her hands, staining the couch between her thighs. Coco was more worried about how quickly she’d be able to get off again: she hadn’t even softened up from her first massive orgasm, even if the wild hosing she’d given the room would suggest an emptying of her balls.  
  
Dizzy blinked rapidly in something approaching disbelief, her feet coated in Coco’s load, her face and chest splattered with cum droplets from the ceiling or one of her friend’s other cumshots. She opened her mouth and closed it several times, trying to find the words to describe the hodgepodge of reactions that were running through her system, finally settling on a simple “Wh...what the hell, Coco? What the everloving _fuck_ is wrong with you?”  
  
Coco couldn’t respond, eyes hazy, groin _screaming_ for more pleasure, more release, more chances to _cum_. She was barely the same person anymore, instead merely a slave to whatever might next get her off. Dizzy could tell she wasn’t going to get an answer...so Qi’Tara gave her one instead.  
  
“Shhh, Dizzy. What’s so wrong about what she’s doing?” The sultry insect-woman leaned over Dizzy’s shoulder, resting her clawed hands on the musician’s shoulders, whispering in her ear.  
  
“Are you kidding me? There is... _nothing_ okay about this! We’re...she’s...the room! She came all over the room!”  
  
“Because everyone here teased her, just a bit more than she could handle. Could you really blame her, Dizzy? I mean...just _look_ at that monster.” Qi’Tara let out a drone that was probably her equivalent of a whistle of awe. “I’m surprised she’s able to keep it in her pants, and I’m _not_ surprised at how great her reaction was to overstimulation.”  
  
“What is _wrong_ with you, Qi’Tara?”  
  
“I should be asking the same thing of you. Perhaps my pheremones will help...ease you into playing along, Dizzy.” She hissed, breathing heavily in the other woman’s ear. True, Qi’Tara had found Coco’s cum distasteful when last she ingested it, but now, taking in its scent with less shock, she could notice a sweet similarity in the smell of the cum to the splumb plants from her home planet. Perhaps later she’d get a chance to try it again, but she needed to focus on getting Dizzy in the mood.  
  
“I don’t...wait…” Dizzy’s protests trailed off. She’d always thought that Coco was pretty cute, and had been looking forward for a chance for some one-on-one time with the surfer. Her earlier mishpa had been a true accident, but she had been curious as to whether or not it might lead to something more in the future. Now, it looked like that would be coming sooner than she’d ever had thought...and she found herself minding the idea of that less and less.  
  
Raelynn shrugged. She’d been using Ksenia for her dick so often that the sight of another cumdrunk dickgirl wasn’t prompting a mental reset. Sure, she’d have preferred some warning before being covered in Coco’s load, but it wasn’t a big deal now that it had happened. She’d play along.  
  
She also wanted to stay as far away from Qi’Tara’s dual appendages as possible, and the shrinking distance between Dizzy and the seductive bee-woman wasn’t lost on the soldier. No, thanks. Vanilla cock for her, even if it was part of someone or a situation that was anything but.  
  
All of this went over Coco’s head. She didn’t care about Qi’Tara using her pheromones to arouse Dizzy, or Raelynn’s reluctance, or where Ksenia might have gone. She just needed to cum again, and she needed to cum _harder_. Her right hand, still slick with the slime of her last nut, started gliding up and down her cock again, squelching and foaming her last load against her skin. Her tentacles started to twitch and lengthen, moving of their own will, slithering over her body, seeking places to pleasure her. They found the familiar spots, crawling towards her ass, her mouth, her nuts and breasts and, when there was no space left, anywhere on her body they could find. Her hair-tentacles were cold and slippery, but not unwelcomingly so, the cool temperature counterbalancing the heat rising up in her head and groin once again.  
  
Opening her mouth to whine, Coco let a tentacle slip between her lips while another wriggled past her smooth anal ring to wedge in her ass. Four more found homes wrapped around her tits and nuts, while the rest were strewn across her body, wrapping her in the comforting familiarity of squishy tentacle-flesh.  
  
“She’s really getting into it, isn’t she?” Qi’Tara murmured in Dizzy’s ear, hands stroking the other woman slowly, gently, easing her into what she hoped would come next. “She barely knows we’re here. You _really_ got her riled up, didn’t you?”  
  
“M-me?” Dizzy’s voice had taken on a drowsy cadence, eyelids drooping slightly as she began to drift away under Qi’Tara’s spell.  
  
“Well, not just you, but I saw how she was looking at you. She wants _you_ , Dizzy. And don’t you want her, too? To feel that dick all up inside you, those tentacles all over you?” Qi’Tara’s hands quested down Dizzy’s stomach, fingers brushing against the sensitive skin until they slipped beneath the frog-woman’s pants and pressed against her mound.  
  
Dizzy didn’t respond, heat rising to her cheeks and robbing her of the power of speech. She didn’t see fit to protest Qi’Tara’s hands on, and now _in_ her. Everyone was having fun: what could be the harm in going a little farther?  
  
“You’re a bunch of weirdos.” Raelynn muttered. Given that she spent her spare time fucking someone who thought they were in virtual reality, the fact that _she_ was the normal one was an irony that wasn’t lost on her.  
  
Coco was doing her best to moan and groan around the tentacle in her mouth as it pumped back and forth, jerking in and out of her face with the same furious motion as her hand on her cock or the tentacle fucking her ass. She was so lost in the pursuit of another orgasm that she had very little control over how many tentacles ploughed her holes or wrapped around her, and so she didn’t notice the others coming to join the ones in her butt and lips until she felt them spreading her rear and mouth, fighting the one still inside to force their way in. With a squelch and a gulp, two tentacles shoved past the initial resistance in her anus and between her teeth, distending her jaw and rear with a triple penetration at both ends.  
  
They wasted little time shoving in and out, going from “lying inert in her holes” to “pumping them with the force of an overcharged drop-pod” in a second flat. Coco’s eyes bugged out from the overstimulation: it was like she was simultaneously sucking and being sucked, fucking and _being_ fucked, to say nothing of her hand frantically gliding up and down her cum-slick dick. The pressure, the heat, the force of everything moving in and on and against her was too much.  
  
Yowling around the tentacles in her mouth, Coco Nebulon came, bolts of electric heat zapping up her limbs from her crotch, darting up her body to taper off of each individual tentacle.  
  
That wasn’t a metaphor: Coco _literally_ had electricity crackling off of her body, localized in her orgasm.  
  
“Hey, guys! I’m back, and I got a clean shir-” Ksenia couldn’t finish her sentence. As she stepped through the door, one of Coco’s free-lying tentacles fired off a sniper shot of semen, blasting the hairdresser across the chest, coating her new clothing in sticky fluid. The other tentacles outside her body began wriggling and squirming, blasting loads all over the room: towards the ceiling, the floor, the walls and the furniture, to say nothing of the girls themselves.  
  
Raelynn yowled and lept towards Ksenia as a spurt careened into her, knocking both ladies off their feet. Dizzy shuddered in something resembling satisfaction when a stray burst rained cum all over her and Qi’Tara, as if she was enjoying her own orgasm at the same time. The woman behind her licked her lips and reveled in the free-flying, copiously volumed cumshot, her own lengths trembling as she tried to hold her climax back.  
  
The tentacles inside of Coco filled her with their cream, still jerking in and out of her as their prodigious loads traveled up their lengths and into her orifices, painting them with the color of her climax as they fired off cumshot after cumshot.  
  
Coco’s senses were overflowing with her climax, much as her mouth and anus were, both bubbling and leaking pinkish-white cum through whatever could escape around her encroaching tentacle-dicks. Her cock shuddered, letting loose a slower spurt of nut towards the coffee table and floor. As she lay there a cummy, semen-soaked mess, only one thought entered her mind.  
  
She needed _more_.  
  
“What the fuck?! Coco, what the everloving _fuck_ did you just...why??” Ksenia gaped and pawed at her clothing, a frustrated sob slipping out from between her lips. Raelynn lay atop her, dazed from being clotheslined by Coco’s eruption, her thigh resting against Ksenia’s crotch.  
  
“Well, there she goes. Isn’t she _gorgeous_ , Dizzy?” Qi’ara purred, her cock rubbing between Dizzy’s asscheeks, dripping pre.  
  
“Y...yeah.” Dizzy could feel Qi’Tara behind her, her length hard and pillowed by her amphibious ass cheeks.  
  
“Don’t you want some of that? You _know_ she’s not done.”  
  
“I…”  
  
“You’ll make a wonderful home for my eggs, Dizzy. Especially while Coco’s pumping your other two holes full of cum. It’ll help lubricate you even better than my dick would, but you’ll get that, too. We’ll take turns. Mmmm, Maybe I can fit my ovipositor into your ass while I fuck it…”  
  
Qi’Tara let a wicked smile spread across her features as she insistently prodded Dizzy’s backdoor with her dick, her ovipositor repositioning between her legs to slide up towards her partner’s rear. Coco felt her cock jump at the sight, and her tentacles stiffened in assent.  
  
Raelynn looked back as Coco stood, some tentacles withdrawing to aim towards Dizzy along with her dick, others staying firmly in or on Coco’s body. The gunslinger turned back towards Ksenia, prodding her partner’s crotch with her thigh, eliciting a groan.  
  
“What gives?”  
  
“Shut up.” Raelynn snapped as Dizzy cried out behind her, the two other women starting their fun. “If they’re having fun, _I’m_ getting this dick.” She pulled down Ksenia’s cum-soaked pants, ripping and tearing until the grey cock she adored jumped free. With little ceremony, she climbed atop and let Ksenia’s already-erect length part her folds, moaning at the heat and fullness.  
  
Ksenia had little idea what was going on. But if Raelynn was riding her dick, she had no cause to complain. Less than Dizzy, at least, who was about to get double-or-triple-penetrated in all her holes...from just two partners.  
  
Wait, nevermind. Ksenia would’ve _died_ to take her place, but Raelynn wasn’t letting her go. Might as well enjoy the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to the commissioner for their business!
> 
> If you'd like to see more, I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Lewdsmoke) and [ Hentai Foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Lewdsmokesoldier/profile)!


	3. Awesome Nuts Three: Now It's a Trilogy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the embarrassing and more than a little enjoyable mishap with the other ladies, Coco’s looking to spend some time alone. Raelynn has other ideas...and exactly the tool she needs to get Coco’s interest!
> 
>  
> 
> (Timetravel-play, futa, tentacles, excessive cum, handjobs, cowgirl, mentions of oviposition)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another follow-up to this! Many thanks to the commissioner for their continued business!

  
“Heya, Coco!”  
  
Coco Nebulon’s eyes snapped open, shooting up from the nap she’d been stealing on the common room couch. She’s recognize that husky voice anywhere: she’d heard it swear up a storm while speared on Ksenia’s grey cock when neither knew she was watching. Not too long ago, Coco cum all over the woman owning that voice, then stayed in the room while she had gotten rammed yet again.  
  
“H...hey, Raelynn! What’s going on?” Coco tried not to let her nervousness slip through. Raelynn could be...intimidating, especially when she was horny or in combat, and Coco hadn’t seen her in any other context. Had she incurred her wrath, somehow?  
  
“Easy.” Raelynn’s gaze softened and she held out a hand. After a moment’s hesitation, the purple-skinned and tentacle-haired woman curled her own into a fist, lightly bumping it against Raelynn’s open palm. The other woman quirked an eyebrow, but didn’t point out the miscommunication. “Er, I’m not ‘easy’, but I’m doing good. Although, yeah, I _am_ easy, I guess, but I meant more that I thought you needed to lighten up. I’m not gonna bite your head off, you know.”  
  
“Coulda fooled me, Rae.” Coco chuckled, the tension slipping from her shoulders. Sure, Raelynn was tough, and Coco hadn’t really seen much of her outside of her harder moments, but at the end of the day she was a pretty laid-back gal. Leaning back on the couch, Coco twirled a hair-tentacle with her finger. “But naw, I getcha. You’re chill, Rae-rae. So whadya need? Some surfing tips, or a guide on how best to zap on the baddies?”  
  
“Nothing quite so violent. You’re aware that Ksenia and I are banging, right?” The question was delivered so nonchalantly that Coco found herself doing a double-take before realizing that, yes, Raelynn had just asked her that.  
  
“Whazzat?”  
  
“I mean, we’ve done it in front of you. It’s not that shocking by now, I’d hope.”  
  
Truer words had never been spoken. And Raelynn would never know just how many times Coco had illicitly watched Ksenia shove Raelynn onto her shaft, stretching out the brown-and-white-haired woman’s asshole around that fat grey dick and thrusting until she blew her load up the soldier’s butt. That was just one out of many, many positions the two had frequently enjoyed each other with.  
  
So, yes. The fact that they were fucking didn’t shock Coco. Nor did the knowledge that Raelynn knew that Coco knew. What surprised Coco was just how...unconcerned Raelynn sounded about the whole thing. Coco was guilty of cumming over everyone more than once and ruining rooms with her orgasms, but for Raelynn to speak about her sexual relationship in such a blasé tone still gave her pause.  
  
“I guess it doesn’t wow me anymore, dudette. Ya know what I’m talking about?”  
  
“It’s fine, I get it.” Raelynn was trying and failing to stifle her smile, clearly aware of Coco’s struggle with the awkwardness of it all. “What I had to ask you about had to do with that, which is why I’m bringing it up.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Want me to say it directly? Simply put, Ksenia bones me, but we’re not really ‘exclusive’ about it. You impressed me so much last time that I’m feeling in the mood for some of what you have to offer. You in?”  
  
Coco felt her breathing die in her throat. Raelynn, who she’d jacked off to multiple times, who had helped arouse her to the point of one of the most embarassingly large public orgasms she’d ever enjoyed, was just straight-up offering herself to Coco? There _had_ to be more to this. Coco wasn’t interested in turning her down, but she couldn’t let her curiosity go unsated.  
  
“Uh, mind if I ask what impressed ya?”  
  
“I mean, did you _see_ Dizzy last time? Frog star got _real_ wrecked on your dick, in every hole! I thought you’d dry her out, you were fucking her so much with everything you had, but I guess cum keeps her skin hydrated.”  
  
Right. Her last meeting with all her friends had ended with Raelynn getting fucked by Ksenia on the floor next to Coco, while she double-teamed her amphibian buddy, Dizzy, with their insectoid friend, Qi’Tara. Who’d been rather enthralled with the idea of egging Dizzy...after pumping her full of cum, and with Coco helping her along every step of the way. “Last I checked, she was still Qi’Tara’s little egg factory: every time she pushes one clutch out, Qi’Tara gets right back to pumping more into her! I imagine she’s rather out of it by now, but she seemed happy last I checked.”  
  
“Why do you say that?”  
  
“Well, she was blowing Qi’Tara when I took a peek and swallowed down her cum without protest. After Dizzy had had a second to breathe, Qi’Tara went ahead and fucked her, right in her already-egged pussy! Pretty sure she dumped at least two cum loads in there. Dizzy moaned along the whole way through! It was easy to slice the cameras in Qi’Tara’s room: I don’t think Dizzy’s left there since our little get-together. Looks like she’ll be a happy little breeding bitch for the foreseeable future.”  
  
“That’s...pretty compelling evidence. But what does that have to do with me, and maybe you?”  
  
“Isn’t it obvious? Like I said, you were rocking Dizzy’s _world_ when you boned her. Qi’Tara can’t take all the credit. So, if you’re all right with it, I want some of that for myself. Your dick, I mean, not Qi’Tara’s or her ovipositor. So whaddya say?” Raelynn bit her lip and took a look down at Coco’s crotch, spotting the telltale swell of aroused, covered girldick. “Wanna have a go?”  
  
Coco wanted so, so badly to say yes. To cross over the line that had remained between them, fully making the change from seeing Raelynn as the woman-she-sometimes-jerked-it-to-but-hadn’t-fucked to a true sexual partner. But she couldn’t, because.  
  
Wait. Why couldn’t she? Was there something stopping her? Raelynn had claimed it wouldn’t be cheating, and Coco didn’t have anyone on her end to worry about. If this went the way she hoped, this wouldn’t compromise anything else.   
  
Heck, as far as Coco was concerned, there _were_ no downsides to banging Raelynn. Ksenia seemed happy enough doing it.  
  
So she returned Raelynn’s offer with a smile. “Let’s rock, Rae!” Her hands flew forward to Raelynn’s clothing, hooking her fingers into the red-and-brown material to pull, drag and slide as much as she could up and over, or down and under, until Raelynn was left nude in astonishing speed. Just like before, she was a gorgeous mix of curve and strength, the tan muscles of her limbs and stomach bulging with her every breath. Not to be outdone, Raelynn returned the gesture with some grabby hands of her own, stretching and jerking Coco’s coverings until she too was naked. Coco’s purple form was a bit less rigidly well-built as compared to Raelynn’s, but she made up for that with her rawly alluring curves, in the swell of her hips and the heave of her breasts.  
  
And, above it all, the fat, long dick jutting out from her crotch, swaying and dripping precum onto the floor. Coco’s balls were full and already looking for the next chance they had to let loose, and she didn’t want to keep them waiting. But just when she was about to tackle Raelynn down to the ground and wrap her folds around her dick, her partner held up a hand.  
  
“One sec, Coco. I know, I know, you’re excited, but I wanna try something. Bear with me?”  
“Hell yeah.” Unwise, perhaps, to agree so quickly, but Coco’s cock was doing the thinking for her. Anything that got in the way of imminent stimulation was to be avoided, whatever the cost.   
  
“Here.” Raelynn produced a small, metallic ring with a slightly firm gel-like inner lining. She twirled it around her index finger, but it was far too large to act as a ring: instead, it’s size was something between a thumb ring and a wristband. “I’ve always wanted to try this. If you’re willing to be brave, I’m sure this will be fun. Ready?”  
  
“ _Yes_.” Coco whimpered, already feeling her mind numb at the idea of fresh, warm, welcoming pussy. Raelynn’s, specifically. She was so intent on the idea of boning the soldier that she didn’t notice the ring approaching the head of her dick until the pressure around it tightened just a tad. More than with her hand, when she was jerking off, but not exactly uncomfortable.  
  
“What the heck is _that_?”  
  
“Oh, that.” Raelynn giggled as if she _hadn’t_ just brought a circle pressing against Coco’s length. “That’s a Timerift device. Specifically...one shaped like a cockring. Don’t worry!” She reassured, noticing how the color drained from Coco’s face, “It won’t stop you from cumming! Far from it. It’ll create a localized timerift on your cock and balls, and, well...it might be better if you see for yourself. May I?”  
  
Coco wanted to say no, that she may _not_ , but her dick was too hard, her libido too fired up for her to really resist. And she was wildly curious as to what exactly that strange tool might feel like, wrapped tight—but not too tight—around her cock. So she nodded, and watched Raelynn’s face light up.  
  
“I knew you’d come around, now, hold tight. This’ll be a snug fit…” With one hand enclosed around the base of Coco’s dick, Raelynn gently slid the surfer’s swollen dickhead through the vibrating ring. It was cool, but not so much that she might worry about wilting; tight, but not so much that she wouldn’t be able to blow. It slid down, slowly, pushed along by Raelynn, rolling like a condom over her shaft until, at last, it kissed the base of her cock. Raelynn didn’t move her hand from around Coco’s girth. Even if the time-tech hadn’t kicked in yet, it still felt both great _and_ unobtrusive.   
  
“So...how does it work?”  
  
“First, we gotta get you good and ready. Just relax, Coco.”  
  
“Rae, I…”  
  
“Shh.” Raelynn held a finger to Coco’s lips and smiled, her other hand starting to stroke on Coco’s shaft, sliding up and down. When Coco made no move to resist or speak, Raelynn let herself slip back into a kneeling position in front of Coco, her elbows on the purple woman’s thighs, right hand steadily jerking the fat dick in her hands up and down, her fingers soft and pliantly wrapping around the eager, unyielding cockmeat in her hands. The gesture was...almost romantic, if not for how crude the image of Raelyn stroking Coco was, however gently she went about it. The divide between Raelynn’s kind expression and unhurried cock-beating compared to the sheer reality that the soldier was kneeling in front of her, jerking her off, was hard to process...but all the hotter for its contrast.  
  
Then the _real_ magic happened. On a downstroke, when her pinky bumped against the cockring, Raelynn did...something. Maybe she hit a button, but whatever she did, the time-rift started to kick in. At first, Coco didn’t notice a substantial change: Raelynn’s movement stayed the same, slow and unchanging. But the _sensations_ started to lag, to trail behind the motions. Pressure and grip around her cockmeat was felt milliseconds, then half-seconds, then a full second behind Raelynn’s motion: Coco couldn’t see the afterimage imprints of the other woman’s grasp of her dick, but she sure as heck could feel them. The dissonance was more than a little confusing: what she saw didn’t match what she felt, but that somehow made it better.  
  
“How is it?” Raelynn spoke for the first time in what felt like ages, and for all Coco knew time was passing differently outside the localized warp her cock was subjected to.   
  
“S...strange, Rae.” She stuttered. The warmth and pressure was drawn-out by the time-slowing, extending the pleasure given to her by Raelynn’s still-slowly moving hand. Her mind was having trouble making sense of the disconnect, but it could still accurately gauge the most important information: namely, how fucking _good_ it felt.  
  
“Hah. Good. Now, let’s see how much you can take.” Raelynn grunted and tapped the ring with her pinky again, and Coco’s eyes widened. The warmth and pressure and grip she’d been feeling, the edging slowness that was amazing to experience but certainly never would have brought her to orgasm was swiftly replaced by an accelerating pumping sensation on her cock. Raelynn’s hand was still moving the same as before, but now Coco’s cock was being subjected to the sensations that _would_ happen on future strokes, anticipated and sent backwards for her to experience in a flurry of rapid undulations and pumping motions around her dick. It was like having a hyper-speed suction machine wrapped around her dick, squeezing, jerking, sliding and sucking as hard as it could go: no regular person could match such speed, even at their most aroused.   
  
Raelynn was drawing on her _future_ jerking motions, those that she might deign to do in the future, and letting Coco experience as many of them as she could at once. Her tentacle-hair squirmed and thrashed independent of her own conscious control, and Coco’s mouth gaped in a silent, desperate, adoring croak of pleasure. Raelynn grinned.  
  
“Feels great, doesn’t it? I’m sending...something like an hour’s worth of jerking you off back for you to experience over the course of the next few moments. There’s a timeline where I sit here and jerk you off for sixty minutes straight, but you’re experiencing my motions condensed into a flash of time: since it’s going back, chronologically, they’re shortening their intervals. I bet you’ve never had this awesome dick milked so forcefully. Is that right?”  
  
Coco couldn’t respond. She’d _never_ been stimulated so forcefully. The pleasure and heat from the impossibly fast friction was too much for her to take. Even as her eyes told her that Raelynn wasn’t speeding up, her nerves told a different story.   
  
“Cu-cu-cu-cu…” Coco couldn’t get a coherent word in between. The tentacles on her head started to quiver and pulse, and her balls tensed while they swung beneath her dick.   
  
“I’m looking forward to seeing what an hour’s worth of Coco cock-beating looks like! Let it go!” Raelynn called out, and Coco was overjoyed to obey. Her shaft spewed put a torrential load, splattering the ceiling and walls in white-and-violet cream. More than a little soaked Raelynn’s hair, while her tentacles fired off globs, jets and ropes of surfer seed onto the couch and walls. Coco whined, but didn’t dare stop trying to cum, hoping to chase the sensation as long as she could.   
  
Compared to the last time she’d cum near Raelynn, this was a fairly modest climax: Coco had distinct memories of flooding Dizzy with cum till the happily well-fucked girl’s ass, mouth, stomach and pussy overflowed. Qi’Tara then swept in, eager to lay her eggs in the placid, moaning amphibious slut after dumping plenty of her own loads into her eager body. The insectoid woman’s cum was quite a bit different from Coco’s—thin, slightly sour and _much_ stickier—but she’d still taken care to stuff Dizzy full with as much as the froggy music artist could take, alternatively taking turns and double-or-triple-stuffing her alongside Coco!  
  
Still, in comparison, Coco’s timetravel-induced cumshots were a bit less wild. Maybe it was the sheer stress of being subjected to such a rigorous pleasuring. Whatever the case, Coco still wanted _more_. And judging by how Raelynn was moving up to straddle Coco’s lap, her pussy lips brushing against Coco’s still-hard and oozing cockhead, Raelynn was ready for round two.  
  
“That looked fun. There’s a timeline where I stay knelt there, working your dick as long as it takes to generate the strokes needed to get you off...but that’s not this one. So, you raring to go again?”  
  
“Sounds gnarly, Rae-Rae! Hope you’re prepared, because this is looking like it might be a wipeout!”  Sure, she’d just cum, for for a lady as sex-crazed as Coco, that was no obstacle! Coco didn’t bother waiting for a reply, instead grabbing Raelynn by the hips and shoving her down onto her eagerly awaiting cockhead. The thick shaft plunged up into Raelynn’s pussy, leaving her gasping and whining atop Coco’s lap as she gripped her purple shoulders and tried to steady herself.  
  
Raelynn was already sopping wet inside, and as Coco pumped her hips, she got to enjoy watching her partner’s tits swing and bounce into her face, sweat flying off of her skin every which way. The poor woman seemed unable to form a thought, shocked as she was speared on the end of Coco’s cock. Whether or not she’d be able to regain her focus was besides the point: her own body started to move, lifting up with Coco’s grip and plopping down whenever Coco thrust up with her hips, their bodies meeting with loud, wet clapping sounds. Coco’s own breasts swayed and jerked with her movements, occasionally brushing against Raelynn’s darker, smaller tits.  
  
When the timerift cockring activated, Raelynn wasn’t sure if she’d hit the switch with her click when it bounced against the base of Coco’s dick, or if she’d had the foresight to wire it to her nervous system for such an occasion, to trigger it when she hit a particular friction threshold. Whatever the case, Raelynn felt the same motions and sensations of fullness, stretching and hard pressure from Coco’s dick plunging up and into her, the smacking of Coco’s thick balls against her butt. Coco, on the other hand, was feeling all the future thrusts of Raelynn on her lap surging backward onto her dick, a rapid-fire flurry of the slick pussy that would grip and enclose all around her girth with welcome heat and tightness.   
  
Too soon, too soon! She couldn’t cum yet, she had so much more to do with the woman wrapped around her dick! Sure, she’d be able to keep going after cumming even a second time, but there wasn’t any indication that Raelynn would! Coco felt sweat slide down her forehead, the electricity in her body zapping along her limbs and right down to her crotch, the telltale sign of a particularly massive load welling up inside her. She couldn’t stop, not yet, not now…  
  
And then, the unthinkable happened. Just when Coco swore she would cum, when the moment of truth arrived and her balls started to tense and she was ready to let go...the furious sensation stopped. The pumping sensation came to a screeching halt, the flood of warmth draining away to a trickle. Her nuts, so close to giving up their last, lost urgency, so surprised was she at the shift in tempo. Raelynn was still bouncing on her lap, her cunt lips and hard clit smacking against the base of her dick, but Coco was too jarred to keep thrusting. The feeling of pussy around her dick was still there, but slower. Less urgent, less hyperactive.  
  
Then it dawned on her, and she groaned in frustration. The timerift cockring was going the opposite way, slowing down. All the excessive stimulation she’d enjoyed from the future was being cashed in, and her own sensation of Raelynn’s cunt on her cock was reduced to a crawl, a languid warmth and pressure on her dick. She’d still be able to cum, but Coco was more than a little bottled up at being edged.  
  
Raelynn, eyes wild and unfocused, was having the time of her life, taking no notice of Coco’s altered pace. Throwing her head back, her tits swinging with the motion, Raelynn yowled as the satisfyingly full and tense feeling of riding a fat dick brought her over the edge.   
  
While she screamed and cried out in orgasm, cumming on Coco’s cock, the aching, grinding pleasure of slowed-down bounces of Raelynn on her dick was enough for Coco to feel her orgasm welling up again from deep in her nutsack. This time, she didn’t try to hold back, even as she felt the fat load slowly pulse up her cock, pumped by her balls, and begin to erupt inside of Raelynn.  
  
Jerking her arms forward to pull Raelynn into a tight embrace and smashing their big tits together, Coco Nebulon came, hips still rutting happily up into the shrieking, convulsing and quivering woman’s equally reactive cunt. Her tentacles zipped this way and that, a few shoving themselves between Raelynn’s lips to wriggle and saw into her mouth. Load after load of Coco’s purple-white spunk filled Raelynn up, warm and hot and oh-so-satisfyingly thick. Coco’s tentacles shot off yet again, swelling and expelling gobs of semen onto their bodies, the walls, and anywhere they could reach, the ones in Raelynn’s mouth filling her throat with all the salty spuk she could ever dream of.  
  
At last, they came down from their high, though Coco didn’t stop fucking Raelynn, her cock still hard. The soldier couldn’t help but feel a bit overstuffed, her womb plastered with Coco’s climax and her stomach pumped full of cum. Given that she’d seen how Dizzy had looked after taking Coco’s loads multiple times, alongside Qi’Tara’s, Raelynn thought she’d gotten off easy.  
  
And there was one thing she knew she’d have to do. With a tired sigh and a peck on Coco’s cum-plastered forehead, Raelynn spat out the tentacles in her mouth and murmured out her decree while Coco kept fucking away eagerly at her cunt, showing no signs of letting up.  
  
“Whatdya think of you, me and Ksenia, next chance we get? Hell, maybe Qi’Tara can join, if she can stop egging and fucking Dizzy...but I’m not gonna let her ovipositor anywhere near me. I’m _definitely_ getting stuffed by you and Ksenia, at least.”  
  
Coco mewled at the image of the three well-hung ladies pumping Raelynn full of her cream. The thought was nearly enough to get her cumming again, combined with the cunt she was currently fucking.  
  
Nearly. But not enough. Still, Raleynn was here, and it’s not like the two of them were planning on doing anything else but keep fucking!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was to your liking!
> 
> I'm also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Lewdsmoke) and [ Hentai Foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Lewdsmokesoldier/profile).

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first commission, so many thanks to the client for their patience! Awesomenauts is a pretty obscure game, but it's got some great character design. This was a wild experience to write!
> 
> If you enjoyed this story, I'd love it if you followed my [ twitter](https://twitter.com/Lewdsmoke) and my [ Hentai Foundry page](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Lewdsmokesoldier/profile).


End file.
